However, the various applicators proposed, especially as regards the distribution and orientation of the bristles of the brush, make it difficult to satisfactorily make up the eyelashes, especially when it is desired to thoroughly separate and spread out the eyelashes from the base to create a very visible “volumizing” effect and, on the other hand, when it is desired to apply a large amount of mascara over the entire length of the eyelashes while avoiding the formation of “clumps” of product, and this, regardless of the size of the eyelashes of the user.